


As Fate Wills

by TheBuggu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Also there are spoilers for the ending!, But at the same time 'concealing no feeling', Do not read this unless you are ok with spoilers or have beaten the game, Grieving for a loss, It's hard being a prince!, Link and Sidon were in a relationship, M/M, Sidon has horrible coping methods, This is unbeta'd sorry ;D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Prince Sidon receives terrible news.WARNING: Spoilers for the game's ending. Avoid if you haven't finished or played yet.





	1. Ravio

**Author's Note:**

> Boy it's a good thing I didn't write the storyline or else I would have made Link poof like the Shiekah sages do after you beat a shrine :U

It had been a week since the aura surrounding Hyrule castle had vanished; a week since the monsters camped all along Zora river had fled or died. A week since Calamity Ganon had _lost_. It was unbelievable, but Princess Zelda stood before King Dorephan, Sidon’s father, and conveyed her tale. Sidon could only watch, feeling stunned, as Zelda described the final battle with monstrous Ganon and how Link ultimately ended the beast’s life--the Hylian fought with such courage and bravery.

He should have been happy for Link and he wanted nothing more than to hug his beloved Hylian and embrace him, but...fate was cruel. With teary eyes, Zelda informed Sidon and his father that as soon as Link had struck Ganon down, he vanished in a dust of light. A weight fell upon Sidon’s heart and he had to excuse himself. His father was asking Zelda more questions about her well-being as Sidon quietly left the chambers.

Sidon passed by many concerned faces, but after a few turns he came to a halt at one of the currently abandoned towers. He collapsed against the center pillar as soon as he was out of sight of any other Zora and glanced skywards. In his left hand, he cupped one of his most precious treasures: the Zora Sapphire; three blue jewels adorned with a golden center piece. It was meant to be give to a suitor a Zora princess (or prince) intended to married.

“Link...are you really gone?” Sidon whispered, his voice cracking immediately. “It’s not fair. After everything you’ve done, all the people you’ve helped…I was going to give this to you, you know,” he murmured painfully and studied the Zora Sapphire. “Certainly, you can’t be gone! I had so much to tell you! A-and we had so much to do together, remember?”

He wiped at his eyes and held back a series of gasps. The sorrow and pain was more intense than the day he lost Mipha; then he was just a child, but now he was full-grown. It was an entirely different feeling of loss and it so much harder to endure.

Sidon paused when he heard the sound of approaching voices and quickly straightened himself out. He carefully tucked his Zora Sapphire neatly along his cravat and frowned. While it was true that his people could finally relax and experience peace for the first time in a hundred years, he was their prince. He couldn’t allow them to see him in such a grieving state and he had to be strong.

“--hey wouldn’t let me near them! And they were acting so odd. I’ve never seen one with such coloring either!”

“I’ll inform Prince Sidon soon. He and the King are in a meeting with Princess Zelda.”

“So it’s true then?!”

After a few moments, he dared to look out from his cover and spotted Mei talking to Rivan and Bazz. He took a deep breath in before he ascended down the stairs and approached them.

“Oh! Prince Sidon!” Mei waved as he came closer, while Rivan and Bazz simultaneously saluted him. “I was just telling Captain Bazz about this strange Zora I saw at Lake Hylia!”

“Mei,” Rivan waved her down and tapped his staff on the tile. “I don’t think we should be concerned about it right now. We need to focus our efforts on repairing the Domain and clearing all the monster camps away. The Prince has many more issues at hand instead of a wild goose chase.”  

“It’s alright, Rivan,” Sidon assured the guard as he turned his gaze to Mei. “What happened?”

Mei smiled--she always did have a bubbly personality--as she cocked her hands against her waist. “I was fishing at Lake Hylia early yesterday morning and I noticed some strange odd... _thing_ in the water! It was a yellow or gold color and I thought it was some rare fish. So, I dove in after it and watched as it swam up onto the lakeshore! And then when I poke my head back up above the waterline, I see a Zora scrambling away! I tried calling to ‘em and wanted to apologize for spooking them, but they just kept running.”

Bazz made a quizzical hum. “But we’ve never had a yellow or gold colored Zora here.”

“It does sound farfetched,” Sidon considered and rested his fingers against his chin.

“Well, what if they’re from a Zora clan that’s been hidden until now?” Mei offered and lowered her arms.

“It could be possible,” Rivan said with a shrug, but kept his grip tight on his spear. “Wouldn’t they try to get in contact with us though?”

“Perhaps the threat of Calamity Ganon kept them at bay,” Bazz added and quickly glanced up at Sidon for his reaction. “What do you make of it, Highness? Would you like for me to form a party to go investigate?”

Sidon hummed and closed his eyes. “If there are other Zora, we shouldn’t hesitate the chance to find them. As a matter of fact, I will personally go and look into this alone.”

Bazz and Rivan looked surprised. However, Bazz was the first one to step forward. “Prince Sidon?”

“Don’t worry,” Sidon replied and stepped past the group. “Please inform my father where I’m going, Captain.”

“Erm. Y-yes, Your Highness!”

Sidon could tell Bazz and Rivan weren’t comfortable with letting him leave alone, but neither made an attempt to stop him. Sidon needed the distraction desperately and he did not anyone to witness him breaking down, if it came to it. He departed at once and dove into Zora River without another word.

It took over half a day to swim from Zora River, then merge to Hylia River, to arrive at Lake Hylia. However, it was a strangely quiet journey. All signs of bokoblins or lizalfos or moblins camped along the riverside had disappeared and any that did remain had fled at the sight of Sidon swimming in the river. Part of Sidon wondered if the presence of Ganon made the monsters aggressive; it was a good chance that was the case, considering how every single creature he spotted chose to avoid confrontation.

Sidon veered towards the left and climbed onto the riverside. He rested by a lone oak tree seated near the mouth of the river. Just after, the mouth pooled into Lake Hylia via a miniature waterfall. And aside from that entrance, there was no other way to swim into the lake. If there was an unfamiliar Zora in those waters, they must have walked from somewhere else in Hyrule.

He scanned the glistening horizon of Lake Hylia’s water and simply waited. His gaze danced back and forth as he watched for movement, making a quiet hum. But, Sidon found that waiting did nothing to help his heartache. It intensified after he spotted the statues hidden at the backside of the tree--old, worn stone in the shape of a married couple.

“I wanted to bring you here, Link. We could have had a private little getaway to celebrate you defeating Calamity Ganon,” he muttered suddenly. Sidon’s hand instinctively reached for his ornament and he squeezed the sapphire, needing the comfort. He wondered what Link’s face would have been if given the Zora Sapphire. Probably embarrassment or surprise. His beautiful blue eyes would have sparkled, his pale cheeks would have flushed red.

Sidon paused when he heard a distant splash and glanced around again. It took a few minutes before he spotted a figure in the distance. They were swimming under the archway of the Hylia bridge. But even then, Sidon couldn’t make out if the figure was the gold or yellow color matching Mei’s description--or if said person was really a Zora or not. He crept closer, keeping his eyes on the splashing in the water, and slipped back into the river. Sidon moved as one with the current and gracefully dove into Lake Hylia.

He exhaled and sank to the lakebed and inched forward. The figure seemed to stick to swimming near the surface, so Sidon took advantage and stayed as low as possible. For now he wanted to merely observe before reaching out for contact. It took many, long, calculated minutes before Sidon even reached the center of the lake. He could make out more thrashing in the water, could feel the changes in the water itself. The Zora prince came to a halt near one of the bridge’s pillars and watched with a keen eye.

Minutes passed before a yellow streak dashed by above him and he watched as a Zora form swam by; Mei had been right after all. Sidon didn’t get a good look at the other’s face or notice any unique characteristics, but he observed as they struggled to chase after a group of hearty bass. He noticed right away that the other Zora was swimming in a clumsy manner: they were awkwardly swinging their arms and kicking one leg off at a time. They struggled to pursue the fish as well. In Zora’s Domain, Zora were taught at an early age how to hunt--pick out the slowest fish or herd them into shallow waters--but even Sidon could see the fish this strange Zora tried to hunt were obviously young and in their prime with energy.

He felt guilty as he watched the blue and orange bass evade capture and dart away from the Zora. There was a frustrated grumble and they swam back up the surface again. Sidon frowned, glanced around in the water, and he shot after a fat and lazy Hyrule bass resting near the bottom of the lake. He caught it in his mouth and bit hard against the fish’s vertebrae, ending it’s life before it could struggle.

Sidon carefully followed after the yellow Zora as they made their way to Hylia Island. He poked his head above water and watched as the Zora climbed onto the largest section of the island, towards a bundle of burned firewood and a handmade tent at the top of the rocky land. How...odd.

He quietly rose from the water and crouched down at the rocky baseline of the island. The other Zora was crouched down over the wood, back facing Sidon. He had a much better view now; their scales was not quite the intense yellow it looked in the water, but more of a warm shade of amber than gold or yellow. The tail protruding down was much longer than a typical Zora Sidon had seen, though it lacked the curves, and the ridges on his head appeared less pointed and more soft and rounded. Blue gills decorated the Zora’s shoulders and sides and the fins attached at his elbows were the same shade of light blue.

Sidon held the Hyrule bass at his side as he climbed up the rocky island, keeping a respectful distance. The Zora hadn’t noticed him yet--which was good, Sidon didn’t want to frighten him off--as Sidon made it up to a flatter section of the miniature mountain. He was distracted with trying to light a fire by banging a piece of flint and rock together over the firewood.

The Zora prince brushed himself off, straightened his cravat, and smiled. “Ah, hello?”

He heard a surprised gasp as the Zora spun around, dropping his rock and flint. Two baby blue eyes stared at Sidon, wide and surprised, as the Zora quickly stood up.

“Pardon me, I didn’t mean to startle you!” Sidon murmured, trying to appear as friendly as possible. “I was only hoping to talk for a moment.”

The other Zora blinked frantically, his hands fidgeted nervously, and he winced.

“My name is Sidon,” he said with a smile and held out the Hyrule bass. “I happened to be passing by when I saw you in the water.”

A twinge of red appeared on the Zora’s pale cheeks and he shyly glanced down.

“Ah...Excuse me, I didn’t mean it like that,” Sidon corrected himself and stepped closer, still holding out the large fish. “Please, think of it as a friendly gesture.”

Those soft blue eyes gazed at the fish with suspicion but the Zora still remained quiet.

“You see, I’m the prince of Zora Domain and honestly...I’ve never seen anyone with your appearance before,” he admitted with a soft chuckle and stepped closer. The other Zora didn’t react aside from looking Sidon up and down silently. While he was taller than most of the other Zora, he only came to Sidon’s chest in height. “I would love to hear about you. Are there others like you? A clan hiding somewhere in Hyrule?” Sidon gently pressed and reached forward. He dropped the bass in the other Zora’s arms and smiled at him.

The Zora opened and closed his mouth several times and bowed his head with a guilty flinch.

“What’s wrong?” Sidon questioned and stared down at him. He watched as the Zora sank down into a sitting position and then looked back up to Sidon. He used one hand to rub against his throat. “Oh my. You cannot speak?”

The Zora grunted and slowly shook his head, his headfin falling over his shoulder.

“I see,” Sidon whispered sympathetically. “I suppose you can’t tell me your name either then.”

He tilted his head before gasping and snapping his fingers. The Zora leaned over, and began to wipe at the soft dirt at their feet. Sidon squinted and peered closer when he realized that the other Zora was writing something. He squatted down and watched as he wrote out a reply, letter by letter.

R. A. V. I. O.

“Ravio?” Sidon tested and tilted his head.

The Zora--Ravio--nodded.

“Ahh...That’s a nice name.” Sidon sat down a few feet away from Ravio and studied him briefly. “Pardon me for staring. Heh. It sounds unbelievable, but you remind me of someone.”

Ravio didn’t look at Sidon but he shrugged. He lifted the Hyrule bass up and sniffed at the fish. Ravio’s eyes went wide and he quickly chomped into the bass’ side. Sidon frowned again, surprised at how hungry the other Zora must have been. He watched in amazement as Ravio ate away at the fat fish, coating his arms and face in bits and pieces of the fish’s flesh and scales. Sidon noticed that instead of having a bottom and top row of sharp fangs, Ravio only had sharp canines and the rest of his teeth weren’t as pointed.

“Is it good?” Sidon asked, teasing the other Zora a smidgen. He chuckled as Ravio paused, tried to wipe at his mouth. “Would you be interested in coming with me back to Zora’s Domain? To meet my father and my people?” He was certain the king would love to meet this strange Zora. Every at the domain would be intrigued by his coloring as well.

Ravio hesitated, pausing mid-bite, and made a soft grunt. Sidon could tell the Zora was worried; Ravio’s fins drooped, his eyes gave off a strange sadness, his mouth clamped shut.

“I don’t expect an answer right away,” Sidon clarified and reached over to squeeze his shoulder is assurance. “I will be here for a couple days scouting Lake Hylia for any signs of trouble, so take your time considering the offer. I’ll let you eat in peace now!”

Ravio blinked in surprise as Sidon stood up, waved him farewell, and dove back into the lake.

The Zora prince darted off away from the island and swam several hundred feet away to the lakeshore across the water. He briskly walked onto the land and spun around to keep watch of Ravio; Sidon decided he was...interesting and so different from most Zoras he ever met. A part of him hoped that he would consider and take Sidon up on his offer.

As Sidon sat on the bank, legs dipped into the water, he closed his eyes and leaned back. He took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. “Sister, at least Link can keep you company now…”

Sidon spent the rest of day staring at the sky with damp eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you weren't sure, I beat the game and boy do I have feelings.
> 
>  
> 
> 'Ravio'--asifwecouldn'ttellwhohereallyis--is based on this design by blackowle2 on tumblr!! http://blackowle2.tumblr.com/image/158666768552  
> http://blackowle2.tumblr.com/image/158516451447
> 
> Also this was super rushed because I have been on vacation from work and I thought I had an extra day but nope I go back tomorrow o/ I was gonna update Even Heroes Can Catch a Cold too...but...nah...Not happening 'D Forgive me.


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon still isn't alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P-please. Before you all grab your picthforks, I'm sorry I haven't updated Heroes Catch Cold yet. ;;;; My brain was just deadset on working with this again. sdfsdffsdsdf

Cold, darkness surrounded Sidon. Strange grass swayed back and forth, briefly touching him in ghosting prods, causing Sidon to sit up in confusion. There had been no grass where he fell asleep on the bank of Lake Hylia; in fact, grass was missing from most of the lake itself. He scratched at his arms where the blades made his scales itch and looked around. There was no water, which stumped him.

Miles and miles of grassy fields greeted him. Sidon noticed right away that pale flowers bloomed under the moonlight and gave off their own twinkle--upon closer inspection, he found they were all Silent Princesses, stretching as far as the eye could see. The Zora reached for one and cupped it with his palm, admiring the beauty of the reclusive flower. He carefully stood up, minding all the frail flowers near his feet, and looked around.

This place wasn’t Lake Hylia; he was certain of it.

Sidon perked up when he saw a figure in the distance. “Say there!” he called out and eagerly stepped forward, waving to get the person’s attention. As he briskly paced forward, Sidon noticed their back was turned to him. “Hello? Could you tell me where I am, traveler?”  

He came to an abrupt halt when he got a better look at the figure. There was a sturdy Hylian shield on their--his--back and a peculiar blade, resting in a long and chic holster, with a winged blue handle. Sidon got a glimpse of a very familiar look slate tied to his hip. He blinked in surprise, took a few more steps and hesitantly reached out. “Ahh?”

The muscular build, the short blonde hair tied back into a spiky ponytail, the warm aura surrounding him. Sidon recognized this stranger…

“Link?!” A hopeful and happy smile spread on his face before he could contain himself. “Link, is it truly you? P-Princess Zelda said you had disappeared after defeating Calamity Ganon! I knew you wouldn’t just vanish!” he exclaimed and stepped even closer, until Link was mere feet away. “You can’t imagine the heartache I’ve felt, thinking I’d never see you again!” Despite his initial joy, Sidon felt his grin painstakingly fall as he realized that Link was simply standing still, unmoving like a stone statue.

Sidon canted his head to the side and moved forward again. “Link?” his voice was soft and uncertain. He reached one hand down towards the Hylian. Link finally turned and glanced back at him, a laugh escaping his lips. But, before Sidon could touch him--their skin being mere inches from contact--Link...shined. His form disappeared into a burst of golden scales and he faded away.

“Link!”

Sidon’s eyes snapped open and he sat up; his chest heaved with frantic breaths. He jerked up and looked around in dread, accidentally splashing water against his thighs. His lower half was still submerged and cool mist rolled on the liquid’s surface. A rumbling sigh rolled out of his throat as he stared, eyes unfocused, at the quiet waters of Lake Hylia.

“A dream…” Sidon mused and dipped his hands into the lake. He lifted a scoop of water out and splashed it against his face. It felt nice against his scaled face. “Were you trying to tell me you’re at peace, Link?” he asked sadly as he gazed down into his reflection. “Or am I just a heartbroken fool?”

An echoed splash caught Sidon’s attention and he shifted his gaze up, peering into the distance. He could help but to smile when he saw the strange Zora, Ravio, flopping around in the water. Sidon squinted and leaned forward intently. It was still so strange to watch how the other Zora attempted to swim, how he failed to catch fish. He pitied Ravio, neither a condescending or patronizing manner, but out of concern and curiosity. Had Ravio eaten yet? Did he sleep well?

Sidon stood up and stretched out his arms back around his neck. He then took off at a brisk pace and leaped past the water’s edge, landing in the lake as a tightly curled ball. The prince unfurled his body and used his webbed feet to kick off against the dusty rock bottom and swam in Ravio’s direction. He smiled and spun around so languidly, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while; even before Princess Zelda’s arrival and her announcement, there had been Vah Ruta’s threat of flooding the Zora Domain and even before, Calamity Ganon’s despicable reign over Hyrule.

Flashes of color, hitting the sunbeams in the water at just the right angle, shimmered in his line of sight. Sidon glanced over to the school of fish and eyed them in consideration--a variety of different sized staminoka bass. He made note of their position but continued on swimming to Ravio; he wasn’t feeling very hungry yet. And he was feeling way too lonely to eat alone right now.

A few minutes passed before Sidon arrived at the islet Ravio camped on--which was just as strangely as endearing to Sidon. He blinked when he saw the yellow Zora floating idly in the lake. Ravio’s legs thrashed as he tried to keep himself steadied at the top of the water and Sidon circled him a few times, taking advantage of seeing the other Zora at a closer and more personal angle. Ravio definitely had a firm physique, with a muscular build and strong limbs. He looked like a capable warrior if he needed to defend himself.

Sidon kicked up a stream behind him as he swam up and gracefully breached the water. His fins flicked back and forth as he stared down at Ravio and he offered a slanted smile. The other Zora didn’t immediately flee, but he gazed at Sidon with wide innocent eyes and a confused expression. “Good morrow, Ravio!” he greeted in a sing-song voice. “Did you sleep well?”

Ravio bit his bottom lip and nodded, awkwardly pushing his arms back and forth,

“Ah, splendid.” Sidon rolled onto his side and watched Ravio as he followed the calm waves of the water. “Would you care to join me for some breakfast then? I saw a group of bass, they taste just divine.” He turned onto his back and dove headfirst back underwater.

He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Ravio hesitantly followed after him. Sidon couldn’t help but to feel giddy as he twirled a few degrees. It had been far too long since he had a chance to swim so carefree and at his leisure. He swam backwards, leaving a trail of bubbles with strong kicks, and observed Ravio a gap behind--and the distance was only growing. Sidon came to a halt and waited for the lighter-colored Zora to catch up.

“If I may,” Sidon began after Ravio was closer and gestured to him. “I’ve noticed you are having some difficulties with swimming. Are you injured?”

Ravio jerked still, bashfully bowed his gaze and shook his head. Sidon could see a red blush tinting his pale cheeks.

The Zora hummed in consideration and then pointed to a lone Hyrule bass lazily swimming past them. “Don’t think so much about swimming. In the water, you become an extension of it.” He reached for Ravio’s hand, and noticed how the other Zora flinched but did not pull away from his grasp. “Feel the currents, regardless if they are weak or strong, and use them to guide you,” he explained and spread Ravio’s fingers to show off the webbing on his hands. Ravio’s palms were the same pale white the covered his front down to his thighs, but his fingers were  “Move your body with one continuous motion.”

He smiled with encouragement and waved Ravio to go forward. The yellow Zora winced and glanced down to his hands and feet. He seemed as nervous as one of the children learning to swim for the first time, but Sidon decided to not comment on it. With the threat of Calamity Ganon, it was entirely possible that this Zora wasn’t able to swim as freely as the others in the domain.

To Sidon, the very idea of a Zora being kept from water was a sad thought indeed.

He watched as Ravio went flying forward. He used less clumsy strokes and instead seemed to follow Sidon’s advice. He pressed his legs together and mimicked a singular flex. His legs cut up and down in the water with a much more fluid movement and he traveled much farther than with the odd dog paddling.

“Yes, excellent!” Sidon called as he followed to the side. “When you move, keep your arms extended and let your head guide the rest of your body. Ah--like that!” he cheered along and gave Ravio a thumbs up of approval.

With Hylia Island growing farther away, Sidon and Ravio were approaching the great bridge, and the halfway point of Lake Hylia--and it was a good time to rest. He certainly didn’t want to exhaust poor Ravio. He pointed to the bridge, specifically one of the broken support columns. Ravio blinked but immediately nodded and took off towards the rubbled area.

Sidon came to a halt and swiveled his head back and forth. He perked up, fins flaring, when he spotted another school of hearty bass. Sidon’s eyes darkened, his pupils slit in a predatory manner, and he took off with impeccable speed. The poor fish were ignorant as the red blur of Sidon’s hand snatched two by their tails and as he caught another in his mouth and bit down against its spine. His head fin twitched happily as he then followed after Ravio and climbed onto the stone. Ravio, who had been sitting on the broken stone platform, jumped in surprise when Sidon emerged from the water and deposited two of the bass onto his lap.

“Here you are!” Sidon murmured as he shook the dripping, excess water from his body. He plopped down a few feet from Ravio; not that there was much room to be picky on the squared section. He then took a large chunk from his fish’s side and gnawed against it. Hearty bass were a much tougher-skinned fish, but the meat had such a sweet aftertaste. “You know, we don’t really have these kind of fish too often in Zora’s Domain. It’s a pity,” Sidon said between mouthfuls.

Ravio grunted but he nodded in agreement. He was eating at a slower and deliberate pace--which amused Sidon, considering how he downed the Hyrule bass in mere seconds yesterday. The two spent the next few minutes eating in silence, but Sidon’s smile never faded. It was so odd how relaxed he felt in the presence of a Zora he practically knew nothing about. A part of him wondered if Ravio had similar feelings; considering that despite his hesitance and shyness, he hadn’t fled from Sidon.

As Sidon reflected on the mystery of the other Zora, he lifted his stare towards the distant horizon. From his position, he could bask in the beauty of Hyrule’s mountains in the far, far east. He blinked in surprise when he spotted the faint outline of the behemoth Vah Ruta nestled along the mountain peaks--most likely the tip of the Divine Beast’s trunk--and a burst of sadness overcame him. He knew his father wouldn’t be too angry with his sudden disappearance, but Sidon should have stayed to assist Princess Zelda investigate why Ruta had stopped working.

Sidon snapped out of his thoughts when Ravio cleared his throat. He had only eaten one of the bass and held the other one--which still squirmed for freedom and stared at the ground with a gaping mouth--in his hand. He looked from the fish to Sidon and back to the hearty bass and shrugged.

“Full? My apologies, I caught too many,” Sidon  explained. “That does give me an idea though. Why don’t you let it back in the water and practice chasing it? I could go on and on about the best ways to catch them, but it’s not nearly same as simply--ah... _ doing _ it. Does that make sense?”

Ravio tilted his head and quickly nodded. He stepped past Sidon and gently lowered the fish back underwater.

Sidon noted how the other Zora watched intently, his blue eyes narrowed, and waited. He was giving the fish time to rest? Ravio crouched down by the waterside and kept his eyes on the orange and blue scales as they reflected from the water. In a flash, the bass darted away, splashing water with its tail. Ravio gasped and dove in headfirst after it.

Sidon couldn’t help but to chuckle and waved as he followed in pursuit. “Good luck, my friend!”

As Sidon sat in silence, his distracted gaze skimming back in Ruta’s direction, he realized why being in Ravio’s presence left a nagging grip him. The feelings of calm and relaxation, shirking away from his responsibilities for a brief time, experiencing the birth of Hyrule’s new age of peace…

He wanted to be by Link’s side for all of it.

“What would you think of me right now?” Sidon mused and untucked the Zora Sapphire from his cravat. He treasured it against his chest and whispered, “I miss you so much, Link.”

With a sudden inhale, Sidon turned his attention back onto Ravio; the yellow Zora wasn’t struggling quite as much and a gave good effort with chasing after his prey. He sighed and leaned back against stone rubble. He admired the bittersweet pleasantness of Lake Hylia for the time being: how cool clouds of mist rolled along the water, how the sun traveled to its highest point in the sky, how beautifully the ducks and cranes and other birds sang as they went about their business.

A part of him knew that Link wouldn’t want him to feel guilty for enjoying such newfound peace, but the comfort did nothing to lessen his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I decided to do a fun thing and take screenshots of the places I mention in this fic. ;D So that way, people who haven't really played the game --butstillwhyareyoureadingthisficyetIwarnedyounotto ;o;--can get a good idea of Lake Hylia's layout...Tbh it's such a pretty place.
> 
> ANYWAY, for chapter 1, see this link: http://imgur.com/a/Y39x0
> 
> And then here's places in this chapter! http://imgur.com/a/iOFiB


End file.
